Sequel to Soul Eater Halloween Party!
by Emily Sweetine
Summary: Might change name. After the 'Fight' The couple starts seeing Madison wherever they go. How will Soul and Maka deal with this? T for suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

No Diary entries. Maka's Pov

Soul and I just got to school on Monday when a girl, who pressed her chest against my arm, bombarded us. I pull sharply away and into Soul. Whom hugged me tightly. He whispered in my ear, "I think I won from that little experience." I giggle and look at him. I kiss him on the cheek. "Give me a little of that action, please!" Madison goes to hug me again when I squeeze Souls arm and he turns into a scythe. "If you come any closer I will cut off your head you." "You realize that just makes you hotter. More desirable." Said Madison. "For once," said Soul, "I agree with Madison here. It does give you a certain edge. I like it." I blushed when he said this. And I smile very happily, despite the situation. Soul turned back into a human. "Unless you want to get a teacher to oversee the fight, are you ready, Maka?" "Yeah we have to get to class." Soul groins and I giggle again. "Maybe we'll skip the next class." I kiss him on the nose and it was his turn to blush. "The roof seems like a comfortable place. Don't you think?" He blushed even more. "Hey, perv, your blush matches your eyes." With that I grabbed his hand and dragged him to class. He grumbled half heartedly. I smile as we sat down for class.

Tsubaki grabbed my attention right away. "Hey, Maka, do you know who is that? The blond one, with brown roots? She followed you here." I groin, knowing who it was. I look at the door. And see Madison, standing awkwardly at the door. She wanted to come in but was afraid when she lost sight of me and Soul. She followed me here! "Maka! Are you ok?" Tsubaki asks concerned. Madison looked up at me

"Maka!" She squealed.

"Get to you class, Ms. Gardener. You are not in this class. Unless you have found a mister and are in the E.A.T. program. Which it would say on my attendance, which it doesn't. So, get out." Thanks Death for Stine!

"But that is why I am here, Da- Sir. I am looking for my partner." I wasn't quite sure I heard her right. Was she bout to say dad?! Stine is a father!

"Oh, and who is it?"

"Maka! Maka Albarn!" She giggles a little.

"What?!" Soul and me yelled in unison.

"Judging by their reactions I think you are mistaken. Now leave my class!"

"But please I am." She started to whine.

"No you are not. I never agreed and Soul is my partner. Now can you leave me alone?"

"NO I CAN'T." "Why the hell not?"

"Go to Shinigami now, Madison!" "Yes sir." Thank death. I turned to Soul, "Let's ditch next class, I would rather not see her." Soul grinned. "I never thought I would see the day when Maka asks me to ditch class." "Yeah, Soul, what are you doing to me?" "IS THERE SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT TELLING YOUR GOD?" Black * star Yelled in our ears. "Never." I rolled my eyes. We haven't told Black * Star that we are dating "Good." I laughed. "Today's schedule: Dissection of Giant Gray Rabbit" We all groaned.

~ 3 hour, after the dissection of the poor, poor rabbit, on the roof of the school eating lunch~

"This stake that Stein gave us is really tender and juicy." (Me: No one knows where the rabbit went. Mwa ha ha ha ha! P.S. they are known for their meat and hide. Look it up if you don't believe me!) Soul says. Maka, who noticed that Stine started to cut up and fry up some meat after the rabbit was done being dissected, passed the grilled steak from Stine, and was eating a school lunch, a salad, and asked Soul, "Will she ever lay off?" Thats when the worst thing happened. "I will never give up on you. You will be mine! I love you, Maka Albarn." A squeak came out of an open window. "Damn it! Leave me alone! I Love So-" I was cut off by a hand to my mouth. I turn to see Soul, blushing slightly. "Better stop you before you say something you might not want someone to hear." I glare at Soul. He didn't remove his hand. He was in for it. I opened my mouth and licked his hand. "Ugg, Maka. Really? How old ARE you?" I laugh, "You didn't remove you hand in time." soon after Soul was trying to steal my chocolate pocky. "Hey, Just 'cause were dating doesn't mean you can steal my pocky!" I yell. "Who says I am stealing it? I want to share it with you~!" He tells me. "How exactly?" He grins mischievously. "Soul?" He takes one of his arms and puts it around me. making it so I can't escape easily. He sticks one side in my mouth and takes the other in his. "Does this work for you?" I blush at this little game of his and he grins with his sharp teeth. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" Tsubaki asks. I break the pocky stick in half and got out of Souls grip. Both of us are blushing to our necks. "IS THIS WHAT YOU TRIED TO KEEP FROM ME, LITTLE SIS! YOUR DATING SOUL!" "So much for keeping this our little secret." I told Soul. "Let's see who knows at the end of the day!" He remarks. And the four of us start laughing. It feels like a weight on my chest is gone, now that Black * Star knows. "HOWEVER," Black * Star said, his voice going scary and low, "If you hurt Maka, best friend or not, I will kill you!" "Thats enough, Black * Star. Please don't threaten my boyfriend." I asked him ever so pissed off, calm. Changing the subject, Tsubaki asks, "Did you know that girl that followed you to class got detention for at least three weeks at lunch and after school?'' "Really? Thats cool!" "What's that chicks deal, anyway?" asked Black * Star. I shake my head. blushing slightly again. "She has a stupid little crush on me. Because I figured out her 'dirty little secret' and wasn't easy to 'do'. She will get bored sooner or later. Lets hope sooner." "Thats not a very nice thing to say to someone who loves you." said a girl. Her hair, which was a bleached blond was starting to become the natural dark brown before she died it. "Like I said, a crush. Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" She pouted at me. "Aren't you happy to see me? I finished fast so I could spend lunch with you! Thats why I made you a lunch!" I glare at her. "What ever. I already ate lunch, but LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Not until you love me!" She Shouted.

* * *

Me: I won't do these often, but Lets play 2 Truths and A Lie with Madison to get to know her better!

Madison: Do I have to?

Me: Yep! I am Evil That way!

Madison: Why Can't just have Maka? She will be mine!

Me: Sorry! She is Souls! Mwa ha ha ha! Now play!

Madison: *Sigh* Fine! *Pulls out sheet of paper* One, I am Makas stalker, two, I want everyone to know I am a lesbian, three, I know where My Darling, Beautiful Maka and That stupid, pervy Soul live.

Me: Comment on what you believe is the lie and the truths. Thanks for sticking with me!


	2. Chapter 2

Souls P.O.V.

"THANK DEATH!" I cried as the bell rang for the end of the day. "Let's hurry home because I don't want to run into- DAMN IT!" Maka yells while a girl squeals "MY BEAUTIFUL MAKA, DARLING!" "SHUT UP! You're as bad as Papa!" Maka yells at Madison as she runs into maka's arms. Her arms are around Maka's neck and she is pressing herself to Maka. My Maka! I'm not jealous or anything, I know Maka doesn't swing that way. *Doesn't mean you're not jealous. You're worried that she will change on you. Aren't you? You can't lie to the demon inside.* SHUT UP YOU DAMN DEMON! *Struck a cord, haven't I Soul?* I gumble slightly and pry Madison off my girlfriend. Can't get over that. Maka is my girlfriend. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the school, Madison trailing closely behind, begging for Maka to love her. "GO AWAY!" I yell at her. "Soul, change." Maka whispers to me. "Why?" "Trust me for a sec will you?" I nodded. Of course I trusted her, so I changed and she took off. And onto the house. "Maka you're amazing!" I tell her. "Thanks Soul!" she lands on the roof of our dorm building. "Let's get inside! I am Starving!" I tell her. "I'll make dinner, but you are cleaning. What do you want?" She asks as she swings off the roof and onto the floor. She walks down the hallway and we go down two flights of stairs to our floor. She hit our room and open the door when a Smell hit our noses. It was delicious. "Who is here?" Maka asks. "It's ME!" We grin simultaneously.

Maka's P.O.V.

"I didn't know that you could cook anything besides burnt fish" I told Blair, entering the kitchen. "I don't ever burn my fish! And I don't want to cook anything besides that!" "Then why are you-?" "I'm not" "~I am silly goose~!" "No! No! NONONONONONONONONO!" She says fast. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She yells. "How did you know where we lived? I never told you when we were dating!" Soul asks. calmer than I felt. "I ran into Papa!" She said. "He thought I would make a better lover than any guy would for you. And I agree!" Said Madison. "Well, my Papa is creepy, so, yeah. Wait, why do you call him Papa?" I see Soul nod in agreement. She pouted. I am not trying to be mean it just happens. "What can I do to get you to stop being my stalker and going after me?" She thought for a moment. "Nothing 'cause I am not stalking you! He asked me to call him Papa because he knows you will chose me instead of a boy!" She said brightly. I sighed. I look over at Blair. "Next time she knocks on the door to come in, don't let her. No matter what. Ok?" Blair nodded at me. "Good. Now that that is over and done with, GET OUT!" I yell at Madison. This time I get a good look at her. "What the hell are you wearing?" She was in a very small maids outfit that didn't fully cover her butt or boobs. "I wanted to show you, my darling, that you will like women, instead of, or just as much as, at the very least, men! I also drew up a bath for you! I put something extra special in it. I would love to show how to have a good time in the bath" She said, super happy. "Uh, Thanks, but no thanks. Just get out." I said and pointed at the door. I came up with an idea when she didn't budge. "You don't want me unhappy, do you?" I asked her. I use this trick on Papa a lot. Maybe it will work on her. "No, I love you. I would never want, my darling, MY Maka unhappy." She stressed the my and turned away from me to glare at Soul and left. I turn to Soul, "She exactly like Papa." "Bit of a creepy image, that is." Soul says, looking for food. Madison had made a leek stew, I don't care for leekes. I'll eat them, but don't like them much.I roll my eyes, "Yeah, whatever Yoda. Hey, Blair, Did she put anything in it? If not… What?" I say to an incredulous Soul, " Hey, Free food! If she made it with our food, then why waste it?" "N-no i guess not. I never thought about it like that. Are you going to take that bath then too?" "Nope. She put something 'special' in that for sure. Maybe a failed potion from Blair. Who knows what would happen if i hopped in." "Hey!" Said Blair indignantly, "My last potion was perfect! It turned into a great skin cream." I thought for a moment. "Didn't it turn my face invisible? and we had to wait for the effect to wear off before you could see it again, Which took three days." I reminded her. "So? Either way, she brang in her own potion bottle. She left it in the bathroom, i believe. It was a cute bright pink bottle! Can i have it for my next potion? Oh, please Maka, Please." She begged with me. "I don't care. Have fun. You can have the bath too. I will take one after you. And then the bathroom is all Soul's. Is that ok?" I sk Soul. He shrugged. "You know, those 3 days were very hard on me, not being able to see that pretty face I love so much. And that works for me,I want to see what happens when Blair with the potion in it." He then leans in and whispers, "Do you want to take a bath with me? It will save water. It is always good to save water with the deathcity in it's current condition." He asks me seductively. He wins, if his goal was a blush and a bloody Maka-chop, if not well we both lose then, don't we. Blair, who heard everything he whispered, thanks to her cat hearing, was giggling at us. "If that is going to happen wait for me to leave for work and then take that bath!" She said throw her giggles. "Do you want to join him?" That shut her up quick. "Ok, Well, I am going for that bath now," she countered my argument. "Ok, then have fun at the whore house." Now to the unconscious boy on the floor, what to do. I know. I flipped him onto his back and straddled him. My plan was as follows; pin him down, check, get really close, check, and now wake him up. This will be fun. I lean in by his ear, "Soul," I purred, "Wakey wakey my little scythe-y boy." I sometimes use Blairs old nickname for him, why, because he hates it and I can. He groined a little. "Huh-wha?" He said. He then realized the compromising position we were in. The blush spread down his face. "Maka? What are you doing?" I sat up and pouted at him. "You don't like your girlfriend being this close?" I ask in a pretend sadness. "I never said that. I-it's just that- that well, um, yeah." I was started to laugh at him. "Soul, are you ready for dinner?" I ask as I hop off of him. But he didn't move. "Maka?" "Hmmm?" I hum to show that i am listening. "Can you help me up?" I laugh at his antics and think for a sec. "ok!" i say cheerily as I walk back to him. I grab him right hand, and as i am about to pull so does he and I fall back on top of him.

"I like this," He says, wrapping his arms around me in an iron grip. I am not as strong as him but i am smaller and faster. I try to wiggle free.

"Now, I am comfortable." Soul says. I laugh wrapping my arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And just what do you think you're doing to Maka?" Says none other than the most annoying red haired, cheating, lying jerk. "Maka! Why are you kissing him." I sigh. "That killed the mood." I told Soul. "Mood? Mood, What were you planning on doing Maka?" Says Papa. "I rather want to konw myself," Soul tells me. "Later" I whisper in his ear. Then aloud, "Papa, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I am your father! Why can't I visit my daughter? And I come in to see this?" I glare at him. "You are NOT my father! You lost me after cheating several thousand times! Go away!" I yell at him. I wrap my arms tighter around Soul. "NO MAKA! YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!" He yells sinking to the floor. "When will he learn?" I ask Soul, who laughs. "I dunno." He kisses me on the lips and we sit up, him still cradling me in his arms. "Now, about the mood." I grin at him. "Why, how good of you to bring that up!" I tell him, leaning in close.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Me: Naughty Naughty Maka.  
Maka: Why am i doing this?  
Me: Mi herimanaito quere lo. (My little sis wanted it)  
Maka: ...  
Review for me? I didn't do as good as i wanted to...**


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing happened. Nothing happened because Blair decided now would be the best time to tell us what the 'special thing' that Madison put in the bath.

"Maka, can you help me out?" Blair stumbled out of the bathroom, barely able to move. Just coming from a bath, she was only wearing a towel.

"What potion did she put in?" I asked finally getting off of Soul.

"A 'stand still' potion. One that won't let you move." She told me, while i helped her limp to my room.

"WHAT WAS SHE PLANNING ON DOING TO ME?" I said in alarm **(Me: My mind. Don't ask, just roll with it… It ties in later, sort of, thanks to Blair. (Honey: *Sweat drops*)**.

"I don't know but that, or I don't want to, but your bath is now ready." Soul tells me.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." I set Blair on the bed. I turn toward the door. I feel something cold hit my back and i turn again.

"Blair… What. Did. You. DO?" I ask, my voice rising with each word.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said, laughing slightly. Hum… I head to the bathroom, but before I make it there Soul stops me.

"You know, that offer is still on the table." He said wrapping me in a hug. He pulled my back against him and i put my hands to cup his face **(Me: … I know it is an awkward position but get over it.)**.

"If I didn't like you so much, you would be on the floor right now." I said very innocently. I spin in his arms, so we are face to face. I go up on my tiptoes to get close to his face.

"Maka." He whispers in my ear. "Don't think I won't carry you in there myself. You clothes will be easy to remove with my arm." To prove his point he changed it protectively around me with it in scythe form. I was still smiling, blushing at his forwardness.

"Hmmm, You know my papa is still unconscious in the living room. We need to fix that before anything actually happens." I told him, matter-of-fact like. His hand became normal and he kissed me.

"Fine. Go take your bath, alone. Tell me how fun it is." He said jokingly.

"You just want to hear about me rubbing the soap on my body, right? Because you can't help me, but you want to." I wink at him. I knew one of two things would happen with this. Lets see which one happens. His face got all red, like when he tries to stop a nosebleed around friends. To prove my point, i rub my leg, and lift up a skirt a little. Something unexpected happened. Papa woke up!

"My innocent Maka! MAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My papa screamed trying to get up and come to me. I throw my hidden book, don't ask me where I have hidden it, because it is a girl's secret, and hit him right at his face. He was unconscious once again.

"Let's get him out of here." We both picked up one side of him and walked to the front door. We swung the door open and walked out to the railing, the sidewalk two stories below us. I looked at him.

"As long as he lands on the grass, he should be ok, right?" Soul nodded.

"His weapon blood will protect him. Not that i care too much." I grinned at him. We lifted him up and dropped him off of it. We walk back inside.

"Ok, now for a relaxing bath. Thanks Soul." I kiss him on the cheek and skipped to the bathroom. I strip and hop into the bath. It is still warm. I sink in, letting everything that happened today become nothing, except Soul of course. I needed to get out and actually wash. But my body won't move! BLAIR! I will kill that little witch! She put a spell on me to keep me from moving? Like the potion?! SHE WILL DIE! I can't call her in here. She is frozen on the bed and can't move either. That leaves, no, "Uh, Soul?"

"Yeah, Maka? What's up? What do you want for dinner?"

"Soul, um, I need help. Blair might of put a spell on me, like the potion on her. And i can't move." He didn't say anything.

"W-what? You can't move. Like with Grikos's spider webs?" I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see.

"Yeah. Exactly. And Blair is frozen so…" I trail off, not needing to say more. I can't just sit here and wait. I need to get out or I will never be able to more again. Damn it.

"I-I left the door unlocked, and my towel on the bar. C-can you?" I didn't need to finish. He knew what I was asking.

"Ok, Maka. I'm coming in, with my eyes closed," He narrated, opening the door, his eyes completely shut.

"Ok, okay OkAY!" He went to the bar rack, feeling the wall to get there. He picked up my towel, and draped it over his arm. He then started to go to the bathtub, using his memory to get there. "Maka, Don't flip out, ok. I am going to put my arm down and pick you up. You have to direct my arm."

"O-ok. You have to down a little, to the right. Your other right!" I yelled as his hand landed on my stomach and he jumped back. His blush was obvious on his pale cheeks.

"S-sorry!" I wanted to slap him, but I couldn't and he was so sincere.

"J-just don't do it again! Ok? Just touch the edge of the tub and guide it down that way!" He did as I instructed. I felt his hand slid down my side and under me. His firm hand lifted me up. Placing the towel on me on my way up. He pressed me to him as he wrapped a towel around me and secured it. He opened his eyes.

"Better?" He asked, looking in my eyes. My blush raced down my cheeks because my towel started to slip.

"Uhh, Soul. Can you help, the towel is slipping?" He had a slight blush, fixed the towel, and then got a gleam in his eye. The one he saves for when he thinks of something before me or in a smarter way. I gulped.

"Soul, what are you plani-" I was cut off by a kiss. Normally I wouldn't of minded kissing him, but right now, I couldn't stop him from doing anything and was kind of enjoying myself, I started to kiss back. He pulled me in as close as humanly possible. He licked my lips, asking. I didn't know. But, although I don't remember when I gave him 'permission', his tongue didn't need it. He pressed me against the bathroom wall and it became a full out make-out session. Some time later, I realized I could move my arms, which had the least amount of contact with the water, soon after I could move my arms. Although I was having fun, I knew it had to stop before anything happened that would be regretted later. I push him back. It was a bad Idea. Why? Because my towel got caught the zipper on his pants and was ripped off my body.

"S-soul! Look away." I tucked down to hid myself. I mean, we've seen each other's bodies like this before, but that was before we started, well, dating and liking each other. He chucked at my response and gave me back my towel.

"Maka, It's ok, you know. Your tiny tits won't scare me away, I mean I have liked you since, I donno, two summers ago. When I thought you were going to die and I couldn't stop it, I realized I couldn't live without you." I stood shocked. I have liked him before then, but I never told him that! I didn't have the guts.

"You are so lucky that, one, I don't have a book on me and, two, that I have liked you since the incident in Italy, w-with Crona!" I blurted fast, so I couldn't chicken out. We stood there for a couple of seconds, when something hit me.

"Wait, if I can move, then maybe the potion had worn off of Blair." I say the blush still evident on my face. I wasn't looking at Soul, afraid to his reaction from my statement. He didn't seem to be listening, because he said, "That explain why you stopped letting me come into your room when you were wearing pajamas" I reacted to that. "Actually, I stopped letting you do that because the last time you did that you fell asleep in my bed and tried to undress me. Plus, I didn't give you permission to even be in my room!" I was still blushing, but he was blushing worse, or at least more noticeable.

"I-I am going into my room to change and to check on Blair. With that I left the bathroom!

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Me: What do y'all think? I didn't like it as much as some of my others, but it ended up ok. Hey, I only used one cuss word! Not even a 'very bad' one!**

**Honey: Good job, to get to a point of this thing, R&R!**

**Me: Yep! Look at 'Makas Kid' too! Thanks and I LOVE YOU ALL! P.S. Hon wants me to do more lovey-dovey stuff with them, so who wants them to go on a date on the next couple of chapters?**

**Honey: Onii-chan, you talk too much.**


	4. Chapter 4

I walk into my room, to see a laughing Blair.

"Blair! What the hell? What was that for, The spell? Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about!" I say, the denial was obvious on her face. She then grinned as she saw the blush still on my face.

"It worked then, my dear? Oo! I knew it would! In the bath! Bet it was something special!" With her comment, and my confusion, my blushed deepened.  
"W-what is that supposed to mean? Blair, what kind of spell did you put on me? Why did you do it? What was the point?" I ask rapid questions, not pausing for the answer until the last one escapes my lips. For a minute, she lied there still unable to move, laughing at me. LIke I was missing something important. "WHAT? ANSWER MY QUESTIONS." I growled at her, very animalistic. I hear a chuckle from the doorway. I turn to glare at Soul. He was grinning at me with his sharp sharks teeth.

"Think of what the perverted little prostitute cat would think, Maka!"  
"Hey! I am not a prostitute!"

"Do you get paid for sex?" Soul asks her. I was thinking what she said for a second and, slowly, got it. I felt the blush heat up my face when she answered Soul.

"I do not get paid for money for sex, just to strip at my job. They give me fish on their free will." She said. Soul rolls his eyes and focuses on me.

"Understanding now? Took you long enough, Tiny Tits" I didn't look at him for a minute. Annoyed that he used his old nickname for me.

"Just because I don't think with my hormones. Why would I?" I ask to no one in particular. I look around my room, see Soul in the doorway, then realize that I am still not dressed, the towel laying on the floor, forgotten because of my rant at Blair. Apparently, Soul had not seen till I nearly yelled at him to leave!

"I have been having the weirdest day. Could it be any weirder?" I sigh in frustration. Did I know that i just jinxed it? Nope, should've known better considering that Blair was in the room, but she was finally was getting the ability to move. She changed into cat form said that she the was going to leave me to change in peace. I glare at her. My face was still overheated due to the blushing. I don't know what came over him or me in the bathroom. I am never like that! Is his personality rubbing off on me? I need to cool down. I quickly get dressed in a yellow sweatshirt, jean shorts, and a Short sleeved tee-shirt. I opened the window, not wanting to go out and face Soul at the moment. I was picking out a book to read, to help me calm my nerves. And I thought about what Blair's spell did. Is she trying to set me up to do THAT with Soul? My face became hot again, why would Blair do that? Blair has been acting strange since the party Soul and I went to, but I had always thought it was because Soul wasn't allowing her to do that stupid boob-face-face-smash thing. Is something else bothering her? When I told her what happened she had Hollered, well meowed she was in cat form, for happiness. SHe had told me she thought it would happen. Soon after that she followed me and Soul to school.

Normal P.O.V.

***Flash Back***

"Maka, MAKA! Hello, my dear!" Shouted an overzealous Madison.

"Why Won't you leave me alone?" Maka asked her. She held onto Souls arm as Madison came up to her. He looks at Maka and, through soul resonance, asked her if she wanted him to transform. She shook her head and dashed to the school, dragging him behind her. Blair, taking advantage of the disgruntled Madison, walked up to her.

"Hey there, pretty kitty." She said sadly to Blair, unaware that she could understand every word she spoke. "Why won't my love love me back?" She asks the cat, picking her up and petting her. "Do you have any advice for me? Should I do as she asks and give up on her? Or do you think she actually loves me and not the boy?" She looked down at the cat. "Could she ever fall for a crazy, messed up person like me?" She asks to herself. "If she gives her entire self to Soul, then I will give up on her and only then! She declares. Why this made Blair happy to hear, she didn't know. But she wanted to make sure that Maka and Soul ended up together anyway. She then saw the worst person for her to stay being a cat in Madisons arms. Spirit, who has both of her forms memorized. So, Blair did the only thing she could think of, she rubbed herself into the girls breasts. She thought it felt good. The girl looked down to that cat. "You must really like me." Before she realized it, she had nodded. But her head, in between the breasts of Madison, the girl didn't notice the nod. "Mr. Death Scythe, Sir, can I talk to you about Maka?" He perked up at the sound of his daughters name. He nodded eagerly "What has My Maka been up to? SHE DOESN'T TELL ME ANYTHING?" He broke down in tears. Madison soothed him, the cat hidden in her breasts. "You know about her and Soul, right?" She asked tentatively, thinking that Maka didn't tell her father. She was right. "WHAT ABOUT THEM? WHAT DID THE OCTOPUS-HEAD DO TO MY DARLING MAKA!" He shouted. She again calmed him down before she continues. "I love Maka, but she is dating Soul, Mr. Death Scythe!" Madison cried to him. His sobbing stops at her words. "You love my Maka? Then call me Papa! You would be better than any guy for my darling Maka! The guys wouldn't love my Maka properly." She ginned at him. "I agree Papa!" She squealed with glee! Blair's heart gave a twinge.

***End of Flashback***

Maka still doesn't know what happened that day. Maybe she will, If Blair tells her.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Me: SOWY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS! I have BIG TESTS and stuff!  
Hon: She has been studying... most of the time. When she isn't writing  
Me: SHHHHHH! No one needs to know that! Should I write a Christmas thing for Maka's Kid? *Off in own world*  
Hon: Nee-chan? There are red hearts coming out of your head.  
Me: Don't worry 'bout it! Poor innocent Maka! You know, she never did get her answers. *Evil looks at Honey*  
Hon: *Sighs* Fine then.  
Me: Your Idea! Check out other stories of mine! And Should I write more? P.S. This is over due, but the answer was two (For the first chapter). I thought it obvious but Hon wanted it in here. S'wellcome! Love Ya R&R**


End file.
